Fan: The Adventures of Yellowjacket and Toilet Toucher
One cold night in little butts North Carolina there is a awesome party at the local night club. Inside the night club there was a all night macaroni party.Johnny Ghost says"Johnny I don't know why I wouldn't want to come here." Johnny Toast says" Yes sir, and my uncle is having a rather good time too." Meanwhile Crispy Toast screams while jumping off an table.Toilet Tocher says to Yellowjacket"wow I can't believe you agreed to come." Yellowjacket respondes with"I know , right" then every thing goes black. The next day Toilet Toucher wakes up and says"OWW my neck." He looks over and sees Yellowjacket,he trys to wake him up.Yellowjacket wakes up and says " What,what is it!!"He gets up and says " where are we?"Toilet Toucher asks a guy where are we and the guy says" in New Mexio." Toilet Toucher screams "WHHAAATTTTT?!?!" Toilet Toucher tells Yellowjacket about it and he says" how do we get back to North Carolina I don't have any money on me!" Yellow jacket then says "well if I want to get to my 5th niece 19 times removed wedding then we better get going.They start walking and after what seems like hours of walking Yellowjacket says"I need water!!!!"Toilet Toucher says "we've only been walking 13 minutes."They keep walking after stealing soda from a soda machine.They end up in the forest that night. As Toilet Toucher attemptes to start a fire Yellow jacket gulps down a diet Coke,after he throws the empty can behind him he hears something.Yellowjacket says to Toilet Toucher "SHHHH!!! I hear something." Toilet Toucher responded with "I'm not saying anything." Then Yellow jacket shhes him again. Officer Malony says to them "you are under arrest!!" Then Yellow jacket says " under what charges!!" Office Malony then says "for stealing a soda machine." Yellowjacket says in return" We didn't steal a soda machine." Office Malony then points to the pile of empty soda cans.Yelowjacket says "ok then RUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" As they start running from Officer Malony Toilet Toucher starts the fire with the two sticks he had,and he said" I made fire!!!Wait a second AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" And throws the fire behind him starting a forest fire.Yellowjacket then says" you old idiot you started a forest fire!!!" Toilet Toucher then says " You're older than me!"After a couple more hours of running Toilet Toucher realizes that they are not in the forest anymore.He stops Yellowjacket and says"we're not in the forest anymore." Then Yellowjacket then says" I don't know I'm just happy to not be being chased by that cop." They see a little town, they decide to go and check it out.They where are they and the people say " in Muskogee Oklahoma."They tell eachther what they learn also Yellow jacket has a bag full of guns and Toilet Toucher asks "where did you get all those " and he says " I stole them so we should run." After making there way into Arkansas they see a wall of cops in between the border of Arkansas and Tennesse. Toilet Toucher asks"how do we get past all of those cops?" Then Yellowjacket opens the bag full of guns and Toilet Toucher says"no, I'm not going to shoot an cop!"Then Yellow jacket says "well this would be the quicker way". As Yellow jacket grabs a gun out of the bag and throws another one to Toilet Toucher says" I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?" And then as Yellow jacket chokes his gun he says " no" he then runs in guns a blazing then toilet toucher follows his lead. After making there way in to the state of tennesee they run into the woods.they get to the North Carolina border then they see a car dealer shop so they hijack a car and make there way to little butts north carolina and that is the story of Yellowjacket and Toilet Toucher. Category:Fan Fiction